Twisted Lives
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Life Without You? Well, this is the sequel that some wanted. Are you happy? I don't think I have enough room for a preview but I hope you read! n.n By the way - YoukoBotan
1. Mood Swings and Cravings

**Twisted Lives**

Disclaimer - Don't own this lovely piece of animation.

This is the moment you all been waiting for.. well.. some of you, anyway. This is the sequel to Life Without You! Without further adue, here it is!

XxX

Chapter 1 - Mood Swings and Cravings

XxX

During the last few months, our little couple that is soon to be a family have been making plans for what they are going to do about the kit. And, of course, Kuronue and Hiei were their constant comedic break, adding humor to an otherwise, dull life.

"Damn you!"

"They're at it again.." Botan sighed as she pushed herself up. "If this keeps up, I'm never going to sleep."

"I'll handle this one." Youko stood up from his sitting position next to the bed and walked out.

_They're worse than children and will kill me before this pregnancy has the chance to._

Botan let herself drop back down, closing her eyes. She hadn't been getting any sleep. It was like something was keeping her awake. And that something was her baby. It kicked a lot and she sometimes wished that she would give birth already. She was sometimes in so much pain that she would cry. After all, demon children were strong without even realizing it. And being inside of her.. She wasn't very big. Demon women tend to be small when they're pregnant, since the babies are very small themselves. She put her hand on her swollen stomach and began to hum that very same tune that she had when she had talked with Hiei in the beginning. She made a small circle with her hand as she smiled. Peace.. No kicking. She fell asleep quite quickly, her hand still resting on her stomach.

XxX

Youko sighed.

"Finally.." He leaned against the wall. "I was beginning to think that she would be deprived of sleep for the rest of this pregnancy." Kuronue peeked in and smiled.

"Somehow, she seems different. I don't know how. She looks a lot better than she did back when we first met her, eh? I would say that you went and changed her life." He smirked when a proud look crossed Youko's face.

"In the start, it seemed like you two were enemies." Hiei managed to choke out since he had finally gotten the cloth that Kuronue had gagged him with out of his mouth.

"We were. But something happened." Youko smiled.

(AN - Bold is FLASHBACKS!)

**Botan looked up and smiled lovingly at her demon lover as she helped bandage Kuronue's wound that he had gotten from Hiei. They just kept sneaking little glances at each other every five minutes, relishing in the fact that, in only months, they would officially have a family of their own. Botan's eyes, over the coarse of her pregnancy, went through a small change. They didn't know why but it didn't bother them. Her once amber orbs were turning amethyst, as from her human form. He hoped the child had those eyes. They were simply beautiful, considering that the amethyst was one of his favorite gems.**

**"All done, Kuronue. You really should be better behaved around Hiei." She shook her head, smiling. "I can say that you two will most likely kill me before this baby does."**

**"We'll be more careful for you, little fox. Don't you worry about that. I'll just have to tell Hiei that violence is no way to take out his anger." Botan sighed.**

**"Go twenty miles away before you do that, okay?" She asked, rolling her eyes.**

**(End Flashback)**

"She sure had a temper, didn't she?"

"Hm?" Youko hadn't been paying any attention at all to what Kuronue had said.

"She had a temper, didn't she?" Kuronue repeated himself, knowing full well that the kitsune had taken a nice walk down memory lane. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"Still does." He mumbled. "Sometimes, with those mood swings, she could be more violent than Hiei."

"I remember when she threw that log at my head.. That hurt a lot.. There's still a bump." Kuronue sniffed and tenderly touched the side of his head. "And not only that, but she has damn good aim."

"Agreed." Youko had gotten hit with a rock for making her cry. Of course, that had not been his fault at all. He had merely been distracted from her when Hiei had mentioned their 'job.' She was sensitive.. _very_ sensitive. And, on some occasions, she would take things the wrong way and get angry. And an angry Botan was not what these boys wanted.

"Oh, and by the way, I got Rumiko for us. She said that she'll help Botan deliver the little kit." Hiei said as he went to sit by the fire.

"Rumiko, eh? Isn't she the one that's been catching your eye?" Kuronue asked with feigned innocence.

"Don't start with me." Hiei growled warningly.

"She is quite attractive.. And she's got the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen." Hiei bristled with anger.

"Settle down before Hiei kills you or you wake Botan up." Youko muttered.

XxX

"I'm here!" Hiei's eyes snapped open and he looked over towards the entrance of the cave to see Rumiko. "Hey, guys!"

"Rumiko, you're just in time!"

"Is Botan in labor?" She asked, her heart nearly stopping to think that she didn't make it in time to see the mother-to-be before she gave birth.

"Oh, no. She's just having cravings so Youko left. Neither Hiei or I have had the guts to go in there." She sweat-dropped and her gaze went to Hiei.

"He's going to give me a heart attack someday."

"I'm surprised I haven't killed him yet." A light pink tint came to the koorime's cheeks as she walked by him and gave him a light pat on the head. When she was in Botan's room, Kuronue grinned.

"Hiei has a-"

"Don't you dare say another word or I will rip out your tongue and uproot your vocals. Keep going. I dare you." The demon's mouth snapped shut and he looked away. He was only silent for a moment.

"You just don't want to admit that you like her." Hiei stood up very slowly and was about to take a step forward when Youko walked in. He looked pretty beaten up. "Woah, what happened to you?"

"I hate those damn bogs."

"Which ones? The ones to the south or the ones to the east?"

"East."

"Those are the worst ones." Hiei muttered as he raised a brow. Youko took a sample of the air.

"Rumiko is here? When did she arrive?"

"Oh.. just a few moments ago." Kuronue answered boredly. "I'm going to go and play with some demons."

"Are there any approaching?" The demon shrugged and walked out. Hiei sat back down and sighed. "Thank you, good spirits." Youko merely shook his head before he walked into his room. Rumiko was sitting by the bed and she looked up and smiled, her brown eyes glittering. 

"You have to be the luckiest kitsune alive. Your Botan is in the best mood I've ever seen for a kitsune or demon in general this far along in pregnancy." She grinned.

"You're a saint, Rumiko." He set the sack of sweets on Botan's lap and sat down. "How was your trip? You live quite a few miles away, don't you?" She nodded, sending her short brown hair forward a little.

"It was a good trip except that the rushing wore me out." She leaned in towards Botan. "Tell me when the baby kicks, okay? I wanna feel." A childish grin spread along her face when Botan nodded.

"I'll tell you." Youko leaned in towards her swollen belly, his ear twitching. He could hear the faint heartbeat. He stood up with a large fatherly grin on his face.

"I can't wait to see it." She looked over at Youko and smiled. "And neither can the father of the moment." This made the mother-to-be laugh.

"He's been doing this all week. If the anxiety doesn't kill him.." She trailed off. A light pink tint came to her cheeks. "I can't wait. I mean, finally.. I'll get to have a family."

XxX

Botan groaned and sat up in bed. The baby kicked again. She felt Youko's arms wrap around her from behind and pull her back to his chest.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. Our young one just kicked again. Why always when I'm sleeping..?" She felt another one and winced. Then she took one of Youko's hands and placed it where he could feel it move. He rested his head on her shoulder and allowed his tears to slide down his face. She stiffened. She could smell the tears. "You okay?"

"Yeah.. It's just so hard to believe." He began rocking slightly with her in his arms. "Any day now and we could be.."

"I know." She closed her eyes and held his hand. "I wonder what it is and what it will look like?" She whispered. He pulled her gently back down and kept his arms around her.

"Get some sleep, okay?"

XxX

Koenma screamed as a huge pile of papers decided to fall over on him.

"We have to find that bandit! Ogre!"

"Yes, Koenma, sir?" A blue ogre asked, rushing over.

"Get Ayame and tell her to bring Yuusuke and Kuwabara here immediately!" The ogre rushed out of the room. He found where Youko was. He could make a portal for Yuusuke right next to his lair. He had to get the cunning kitsune or his father would have a fit. The door opened and the two teenaged boys walked in.

"Hey, Koenma. What's up?" Yuusuke asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I have a big case for you, Yuusuke." Koenma brought up Youko's picture. "You have to arrest this demon and bring him back to Reikai."

"Hold it right there. I have to arrest some demon?" Koenma nodded.

"You can't kill him. Oh, and you have to bring these others here as well. Kuronue, Hiei, and Botan. They are all bandits and they need to be stopped." He showed all of their pictures. "Is that clear?" 

"Sure, why not."

"I made a portal right next to his lair for you. Good luck."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Kuwabara." The two walked out.

XxX

Botan opened her eyes, sitting up. She looked around, seeing Youko no where in sight.

"You're awake." She saw Rumiko walk in. The dog demon smiled and sat down next to her. "How do you feel?"

"You don't want to know." The mother-to-be groaned. "I want to get out of this bed." 

"But you can't go for a walk all by yourself.."

"I'll be able to walk around the cave. I just don't want to sit here."

"Okay." Rumiko helped her get up and walked behind her. Kuronue and Hiei were actually having a quiet conversation until they looked up and spotted her. Suddenly, she doubled over in pain and closed her eyes.

"I-I'm fine.." She grabbed Rumiko's hand and placed it over her stomach, smiling weakly. Kuronue went over, eyes wide.

"Can I feel?" Rumiko's brown eyes filled with tears and she smiled.

"Wow.."

"It's getting to be quite the violent one." She took Kuronue's hand and pressed it to a spot. He gasped and pulled away. Then he ran over to Hiei and grabbed the koorime, dragging him over.

"Feel!" Youko came back and blinked, staring at them with a confused look on his face. Hiei's face turned scarlet when he touched her. Then he blinked and a small smile worked it's way to his face. Botan looked up at him and smiled.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Then she sighed. "Too bad it hurts a lot.." Two people appeared at the entrance. Youko turned around and his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"My name is Yuusuke and this is Kuwabara. We've been sent from Koenma to take you to Reikai."

XxX

_Uh oh!_

_.. Thank all of you who read and reviewed Life Without You._

_n.n Hopefully, you will do the same for this fic._


	2. Learning

**_Twisted Lives_**

_Still don't own. u.u_

_Hello again and welcome to chapter 2!_

**00000**

Chapter 2 - Learning

**00000**

_Last time - "My name is Yuusuke and this is Kuwabara. We've been sent from Koenma to take you to Reikai."_

**00000**

"We're not going anywhere."

"I knew you would say that-" Yuusuke stopped as soon as a dog demon came to the front, a scowl on her face, dragging the girl who looked like Botan behind her.

"They are going no where, understand!? She is in no condition-" Botan's sharp cry of pain cut her off. Youko's eyes went wide and he rushed to his mate's side. Water dripped down her legs and she leaned heavily on Youko, breathing rapidly.

"I-It's time.." Yuusuke and Kuwabara stared. Apparently, this was not what they expected.

"Don't just stand there! Get her to the bedroom! Hiei, get water and heat it. Kuronue.. just put more wood on the fire." Rumiko barked, scowling at the two. "And you two, we don't have time for this." They followed her in, wondering what the hell was going on. Youko had hold of Botan's hand. She winced in pain.

**00000**

After two hours, Rumiko had Botan pushing and breathing. Youko looked to be in pure agony as she gripped his hand, screaming. Yuusuke and Kuwabara stood to the side, their eyes completely wide. Hiei and Kuronue stood in the doorway, one holding the water and the other holding the other's arm. With one final push, Botan relaxed and Rumiko held the baby in her arms. She smiled in glee.

"Well, Youko and Botan, you are now the proud parents of a little girl." The little kitsune had tiny, silver ears with a tuft of silver hair, and a little silver tail. She cried and screamed until the cord was cut and she was cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. Rumiko handed her to the exhausted mother. She sighed. Botan stared down at the tiny creature she held in her arms. Tears ran down her face as the little one cooed and made little baby noises.

"What do we name her?" Youko asked, his amber eyes shining with pride. She looked up at him.

"Mmm.. What about Akina?" A smile passed the little girl's lips and she let out a small cry, grasping her mother's finger in her little hand.

"I like it."

"Akina it is, then." Botan kissed Akina's forehead. Yuusuke and Kuwabara didn't have the heart to arrest them and take them to Reikai. When the baby opened her eyes, Youko's filled with tears.

"She has your eyes." Suddenly, Botan looked over at him and smiled, handing him his daughter.

"She is the cutest baby I've ever seen." Rumiko said, looking over at Hiei. "Isn't she cute?" The koorime blinked and nodded. Kuronue leaned forward, letting go of Hiei.

"She looks a miniature nightmare to me." Everyone stared at him. "If she has Youko's temper _and_ attitude then we're going to have some serious problems.." Suddenly, someone's hand was around his throat and his friend smiled slyly at him.

"What do you mean _my_ attitude problem? And _my_ temper?"

"Heh.." Youko then looked as calm as he had been before.

"Anyway-"

"We volunteer to go hunting!" Hiei blinked then sighed.

"Not again.." The koorime was dragged from the room.

"I think I should go and save Kuronue from the wrath of our favorite fire demon." Rumiko grinned and left. Youko's eyes then went to the two humans.

"What about you? Why are you still here?"

"Well.." Yuusuke sighed. "To be honest, we never expected this or.. _anything_ like this for that matter." He crossed his arms. "With the way we seen demons work.. We thought we would come in, fight, beat you, and take you to Reikai. But this.."

"You understand what they'll do." Botan said softly. All three of them looked over at her. "They'll take my family from me.. They'll separate Youko and I.. and little Akina. That's how Reikai works."

"We don't want that, as much as you think we do. In fact, I don't want to arrest you. Maybe I can threaten Koenma into giving up the chase."

"He won't do it so easily, Urameshi." Kuwabara mumbled. "You saw how he looked at us when he told us."

"I know. Maybe we can work something out. If you'll come with us."

"Give us a few days." Youko said.

"Stay with us so that we can see if you're really telling us the truth." Yuusuke looked at Botan. He could tell that they were spoiling a perfectly happy moment. He looked at Youko, as if silently asking for permission to go over and see the child. Youko nodded but watched him closely. Yuusuke went over and leaned in so he could see the child. Akina gazed up at him with curious amethyst eyes, blinking. Then she turned her attention back to her mother and snuggled into the blanket.

**00000**

Hiei and Kuronue came back with Rumiko, looking completely and utterly soaked. Apparently, Kuronue had fallen into a bog and dragged Hiei with him. When Rumiko tried to get them out, she fell in. But they had food. That was the good thing. Botan was up and walking around, smiling and acting as though she were floating in the clouds.

"What are they still doing here?" Hiei asked, raising a brow.

"They're staying a few days." Botan then crossed her arms and took the food, shooing them out to go and clean off in the river before they came back. Yuusuke thought that she reminded him of Keiko, for some odd reason. Youko snickered and tauntingly ran his fingers down her silky tail. She whirled on him and slapped him. Just not that hard. "You behave." He pouted. Yup.. They reminded him of Keiko and him. He looked down at the baby in his arms, asleep and so innocent. Kuwabara seemed to have an infatuation with her ears. Botan disappeared into another part of the cave.

"What are you so amused about?" Youko growled, narrowing his amber eyes at him.

"Just about the way you two act around each other." Yuusuke said.

"Yeah, you remind us of Urameshi and Keiko."

"She constantly slaps me for stuff.." The Spirit Detective rubbed his cheek. "She hits hard.." Youko grinned.

"So, I'm not alone."

"Feh."

**00000**

Botan eased down before the fire, smiling sweetly at the child in her arms. She had just come back from feeding her in the other room. She gently ran her finger down one of the girl's silver ears. She was fascinated by the sheer beauty of the child. Akina took her mother's finger and stuck it in her mouth, looking up at Botan with wide, innocent eyes.

"Little fox?" She looked up to see Kuronue enter the room. He smiled and went over to see them. "You okay?" She nodded.

"Just having a few moments of peace. Where are the others?" He shrugged.

"Youko's sleeping and I haven't seen Hiei or Rumiko in two hours. The humans are in the other room, sleeping." She smiled. Their cave had a new extension. Akina's room. Of course, for a while, the kit would be in her parent's room just so they would be able to hear her. "I thought you'd be asleep. You haven't gotten much."

"Worried?" He grinned.

"I don't want to be on the other end of that temper." She narrowed her eyes but smiled anyway. "Little fox.. I know that everything changed and all.. but.."

"Don't worry so much." She looked down at her baby. "Nothing else will change."

"You sure about that?"

"I wish I was."

**00000**

Youko stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep anymore. He had at least an hour of it..

"Youko?"

"Hmm?" He sat up and looked at who entered. Botan smiled at him and set Akina in the crib before sitting down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said, sighing. "I was just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." She whispered.

"Ha ha ha." He muttered sarcastically. She grinned and fell backwards, closing her eyes and stretching out. "Just imagine, no more kicking in the middle of the night." With a purr of delight, she turned on her side and curled up. "Heh." He lay back down, tenderly taking her in his arms and holding her. He smirked. "'Night."

"'Night." Came her muffled reply as she buried herself deeper into his warmth.

**00000**

"Remind me to _murder_ them when I can see straight." Botan growled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Makin' racket this early.."

"Kuronue must've tripped or something.." Youko stumbled out of bed, nearly walked into a wall, and basically tripped over the leg of the crib. He mumbled some choice obscenities as he got up.

"I feel like hell." Botan muttered to herself, scratching at the base of one of her ears.

"AHHH! Don't kill me!" Kuronue shrieked, making her flinch. How could anyone sleep when he was in the cave? She wandered to the doorway to see what was going on. Hiei was chasing the demon around, katana in hand, fangs bared. Kuronue had a panicked look and nearly barreled into Youko. Rumiko was twitching, watching the scene play before her as she tried to wake up. Then, suddenly, a small cry made Botan frown. Akina.. She went to the crib to see the little girl with tears in her eyes and her small fists clenched. She let out a whimper and Botan picked her up.

"Shh, precious. Some idiotic habits are hard to break." She giggled as she thought about raising Akina with them being bad examples.

**00000**

Yuusuke and Kuwabara were completely relaxed around the demons. They now knew that even demons had soft sides and weren't so different from humans. They got along with Botan and Youko but Hiei was harder to talk to. Kuronue was similar to Yuusuke in his antics but he was more playful. Akina was just the sweetest little baby they ever met.

"Boo!" Yuusuke grinned and turned to see Botan with the child in her arms. She was playing with her, both lying on a big blanket. "Gaahh!" Akina's little noises made each of the men chuckle. Rumiko came out and lay down next to Botan, her brown eyes on the child.

"She is going to be just like you, Botan. I can tell. Youko is too.. I don't know the right word." The dog demon grinned. "But she's such a cutie." Botan laughed.

"I think she's a doll. I've never dreamed of such a well-behaved little one." Akina was lying on her back, looking up at them. She giggled and blew a bubble. Botan popped it gently and the girl laughed loudly.

"Ahhh.." She began making her other little noises and the girls were so swept up in their daydreams that they failed to notice that the men all looked a little dejected and felt ignored.

"I want a baby soon." Rumiko said quietly. "I've been hoping for a family and I just wish to find someone who'll take care of me. You're so lucky, Botan. I can almost say I'm jealous!" Botan giggled.

"Well, you do have an admirer, I think. Someone likes you more than they let on."

"If you don't spill.."

"Forget it. You're not hearing it from me. He has to tell you himself." She stuck her tongue out at the dog demon, who did the same back to her. "And I am lucky. Imagine.. we didn't even get along at first." Rumiko nearly laughed.

"Hard to imagine it but I can. Now playful banter is your game." 

"Yeah, true."

"I am guessing but those humans over there.. Are they trustworthy?" Botan glanced over at the two in question.

"I could smell no lie from them, Rumi-chan. I think they were telling us the truth when they said that they wanted to talk to Koenma. Besides, we couldn't do much more other than watch their actions here. They're being as polite as they can and they even seem to be attached to Akina." Botan frowned. "They don't seem to want to take us in."

"Hopefully it will go well." Rumiko said softly. "Poor little Akina."

"If anything happens to me, Youko, and the others.. I want you to be the sole caretaker of my daughter. When we go, will you watch her?"

"Of course I will, Botan. Are you sure, though?"

"Yeah." Botan smiled. "I trust you completely and I know you'll take good care of her in my absence."

"But what about feeding her?"

"We'll talk about that later on this evening, okay?"

"Sure."

**00000**

Hiei sat down next to Rumiko, who was staring up at the sky. He had found her in the clearing by the river, where they had first met Botan.

"Rumiko?" She smiled over at him.

"Hello, Hiei. How's my favorite little fire demon?" She asked softly. He smirked. 

"Fine." He looked at the river and watched as the moon glimmered and reflected in the water. "I came to ask you something." She followed his gaze then looked back up at the sky.

"What is it?" 

"Who do you.. like?"

"Like?" She blinked.

"Who would you like to be your mate?"

"Oh!" She looked over at him suspiciously. "Why ask me that question?"

"Because.."

"You really want to know?" He nodded. She grinned and leaned in to whisper it in his ear. "You." She said simply. He turned his head to the side as a blush tinged his face. "What about you?"

"You." He replied softly. She smiled and took his hand then leaned against him as they both fell silent and stared up at the stars.

**00000**

_Thank you for reading this far. n.n So, tell me. Does it fit in with LWY? Is it a good sequel? I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Reikai

**Twisted Lives**

Do not own.

Chapter 3 - Reikai

**00000**

_Last time - "You." He replied softly. She smiled and took his hand then leaned against him as they both fell silent and stared up at the stars._

**00000**

"You _so_ totally suck at this!" Kuwabara laughed. Yuusuke was laughing and holding his sides, beginning to cough. Youko grinned and watched as Hiei twitched and Kuronue pouted.

"Kuronue can't even play Janken!" Yuusuke calmed down and took deep breaths. "You haven't won one in fifteen rounds." Botan laughed and hugged Kuronue from behind.

"That's my Kuronue-kun." She stated, mocking him with a false proud voice. He gave her a glare.

"That makes me feel so much better." He said sarcastically. She grinned at him.

"I know it does, Kuronue-kun!" She said in a bright voice. Rumiko and Hiei looked at each other and she rolled her eyes at him. He sweat-dropped and let out a sigh. This was _not_ his night.

**00000**

Youko trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw and down until he got to his bite mark. He grinned up at her and she smirked, leaning down and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. A small sound, a whimper, reached their ears. Botan sighed and kissed him quickly once more before getting up and walking over to the crib.

"Akina.." She leaned over to see the little baby having a nightmare. She smiled and ran her fingers through Akina's tuft of silver hair. "It's all right. Mommy's right here." Akina stopped frowning and a look of peace crossed her face. Botan went back to bed and smiled at her lover. He nibbled on the base of her silver ear and she let out a purr. "Stop that!" She whispered as her tail waved in pleasure. He smirked and shook his head, his fangs lightly nipping the tip. She went rigid and her heart began pounding. She let out a low moan as she shuddered from the touch.

"Feel nice, koi?" Youko teased, his grin widening as she gazed up at him with her lovely amethyst orbs.

"Don't tease me.." She pleaded, pouting and making this irrisistibly cute face. He blinked at her. "I can't take it when you do that." Her chest was heaving up and down with her rapid breathing.

"Oh?" He blew gently on her ear and she shuddered, twitching the silver-furred fox ear.

"Stop." She grabbed both sides of his face, her eyes burning into his with fiery need. Then she began giving him the same treatment, only focusing her attention on his one weakness. His neck. Where she had bitten him. She let her tongue glide over his smooth skin, feeling the mark as she went over it.

"Botan." His eyes narrowed and he jolted back. She smirked and leaned forward so that he could feel her breath on his lips.

"Don't like it, Youko?" She then smiled sweetly. "Too bad."

**00000**

Youko scratched his unruly silver hair and yawned. His ears were hidden, not even distinguishable from his hair.

"You look so charming." He heard the soft voice from his side. He looked back and blinked. Botan's hair wasn't unruly and he could _see_ her ears. He was jealous.

"I know. You're just jealous."

"So much." She mumbled as she stretched. "How'd you sleep?"

"Perfect."

"Same here." She blushed slightly at the way he said perfect. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I have to take Kuronue and Hiei out today. We're going down to Eijiro's." She blinked. "He's an old friend of ours and his mate passed away a couple days ago."

"How'd you find that out?"

"Hiei." He answered. She sat him down in front of her then grabbed her brush and dragged it through his hair as gently as she could.

"Well, we can't have him being super jealous of your lovely hairdo." He was too busy purring to counter with a comeback. When she was finished, she kissed his neck. "Should I do your tail? It does look a little like your morning hair." She shrugged and did it anyway when he didn't answer. "There, you're fully groomed now. Get dressed and get lost so that you can be back sooner. We're going to have to go to Reikai with the ningens soon." He sighed.

"I hope they can get us out of this. It is our fault but I don't even feel like being a thief anymore." She nodded.

"Understandable." He watched her space out for a minute before she snapped out of it and got up. "Well? Why are you still sitting there? Get up. Get going. What kind of motivation do you need?"

"More than you can give me." He screamed when she hit him with the brush. "I'm going! I'm going!"

**00000**

Botan looked bleak and desolate as she sat in front of the fire and stared at her baby.

_It's so hard to believe that... in a few hours or more we might be separated. My darling child, I will never allow you to grow up without me. I will never allow them to take me from you._

Yuusuke could see that she was depending on him and Kuwabara.

"You said that you don't even want to be a thief anymore?" She nodded.

"It's been a while since we've even thought of thieving." She admitted. He sat down next to her and watched her out of the corner of his eyes. "I don't ever want... to be separated from any of them."

"We'll see what happens. I promise that I'll try to get you off the hook with Koenma."

"You mean it?" She asked softly. He grinned.

"You guys are a blast and you haven't tried to kill us yet so of course I'll try. You guys aren't like the others." He paused. "Why did you start thieving?" A shadow passed over her face.

"Every thief has a reason and they're mostly all similar. I started because there was no other way out. That and the challenge to the ningens. They just moved in on Makai, the Demon World. Makai is not for humans!" She stated bitterly. "I have nothing against you but when you invade our territory and cut it short, it isn't pretty. We have honor codes and morals. That and the ningens began to kill our kin. They killed demons for petty things like asking to live there. They kicked us out of our homes and then they killed us for trying to move back in. Without violence."

"Oh, I see." Yuusuke understood how that felt. "I understand now." There was a good reason to give to Koenma.

**00000**

Botan and Youko stood with Yuusuke and Kuwabara waiting for Hiei, Kuronue, and Rumiko. She was nervous, wanting only her child. Rumiko was going with them, a decision that was made last minute. She came out with Akina in her arms. The baby was fussing for her mother and when she was placed in Botan's arms, she quieted. Botan gave her a tender smile.

"Well, here we go." They climbed through. First was Youko, Botan, Hiei, Rumiko, Kuwabara, Kuronue, and Yuusuke. They were met by Ayame, who led them to Koenma's office. When they arrived, Koenma, in all his toddler glory, was stamping papers and cursing his luck to have this much work. He looked up when they entered.

"Ah, so you've come. May I inquire as to what happened?" Yuusuke told the whole story and Koenma seemed surprised at the fact that the demons hadn't attacked.

"Koenma, you can't arrest them. Don't take them away from Akina." Yuusuke stated. "Don't throw them in prison for living. Makai is obviously a rough area and they were just doing what they had to to survive in the only way they knew how. Ningens invaded their territory and it wasn't fair." The godling listened with a frown. "They won't do it again. They promised us."

"A promise or not, Yuusuke, they broke the law _and_ they killed ningens." Youko put a clawed hand on Yuusuke's shoulder. "I don't have a say in this. It is the law. I think I am getting them off easy. Killing a ningen usually gets a demon sentenced to death."

"Koenma, we understand what we've done. It has been a fair half-year since we have even thought of thieving. Could you not give us a term of community service in lieu of jail time?" Koenma blinked. He looked thoughtfully at the files and stacks of papers in front of him.

"I suppose. But you would be separate from Botan because she would be working here with Akina, her name is, correct?" Botan nodded.

"Do you mind if I helped out?" Rumiko asked, smiling brightly.

"Sure, we could use all the help we can get." The dog demon couldn't care less but she wanted to be with Botan. "Now, as for how long, you will be here for two months. You can choose to train and help Yuusuke and Kuwabara or be in jail here for two months. Now, when your two months are up with Yuusuke, you will help around here for a week. That is as lenient as I'm going to be." They all settled on the agreement.

**00000**

Botan stacked the papers in two piles and Rumiko took one while she took the other.

"These have to go to records. Help me?" The dog demon nodded. Botan led them to the room and pressed in the code Koenma had given her. The two went inside and saw that it looked like a stock exchange, just like the rest of the place. It wasn't the records department, but just an outer room with other rooms stemming off of it. She looked around and noticed a room labeled 'records' across from them. They carried the papers carefully, taking great caution not to run into anyone, which was quite the feat. When they got there, they opened the door and closed it behind them before breathing sighs of relief at seeing it empty. "This place is so busy... How do they stand it?"

"I have no idea." Rumiko set her stack down and heaved another sigh. "That daycare center wasn't too bad, though."

"Fortunately." They looked around, taking note of the rows and rows of shelves filled with books and video tapes. At least ten filing cabinets rested against the wall next to them. Botan pulled one open curiously and let her eyes run over the alphabetized manilla folders with names written in black in on the tabs. Then she looked at the stacks of papers. "I take it that we are filing."

"Looks that way." A little screen above the cabinets lit up, startling them. Koenma's face appeared.

"Have any questions, girls?" He asked.

"Sure." Rumiko frowned. "What are we doing?"

"Well, as of right now, you are filing those papers by putting them in those folders. Then, I will need you to research something. I am sending an oni with the information now. Are you all right with that?" Botan tilted her head.

"Yeah, but what is the information for?"

"Just some stocks and such. Nothing really important. The things you will need to record will be on the sheet of paper. I have a ton of things to do right now so I will be here in the office if you have any questions. There is a remote control inside the drawer on the desk you are leaning against, along with pens and other things. If you need a new folder, there are boxes in the closet down that row at the end. Any other questions?" They shook their heads and the screen went black.

"How long did he say we'll be here again?" Botan asked, frowning deeply.

"Two months and a week, I believe." The kitsune groaned after her friend answered. "And remember, they have cameras in almost every room and if we break a single rule, we're done for."

"I can't believe this." She crossed her arms. "I would rather be helping the others fight." Rumiko poked her.

"Save the frustration until after we've finished."

**00000**

Yuusuke yawned and leaned back in his chair.

"I couldn't be more bored." Kuwabara rolled his eyes and kicked one of the legs of the chair out from under him. Yuusuke fell backwards and disrupted the entire class. He grunted and growled and picked his seat up before sitting back in it.

"That's because you don't pay attention."

"Keh, who needs school?" He asked crossly, folding his arms and resting his head in them.

"_Urameshi Yuusuke, please report to the main office. Urameshi Yuusuke, report to the main office._" He grinned and stood up, taking his books with him. He got downstairs and noticed a red-headed, green-eyed boy, along with Hiei, and a black-haired boy with indigo eyes. They turned around when he entered.

"Hello, Yuusuke." The redhead said politely, his eyes sending more information than his voice.

"Y-Youko?" The boy chuckled.

"Call me Kurama." Yuusuke nodded and figured out that the other one was Kuronue and, of course, he knew Hiei.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to give you a very important message from holier-than-thou." Kuronue muttered sarcastically, crossing his arms. Kurama chuckled before handing the boy an envelope.

"Damn." The teen sighed. "So, you're not calling me out?"

"No, you will stay here. But I do suggest that you read it, all right?"

"Yeah, I will." He watched as they sent glances to the office occupants and then walked out. Yuusuke looked down at the large white envelope.

_Why would Koenma send those three to give me a message like this? Maybe it is important... but what is it about? I don't need another mission on my hands right now. Keiko's gonna chew me out for being called to the office when I didn't even do anything wrong._

Just as he was turning around, Mr. Takenaka blocked his path.

"Going back to class, Yuusuke?" He asked, causing Yuusuke to glare and roll his eyes.

"No, I think I'll go to the basement and jump in the incinerator." The boy spat out sarcastically. Then he walked past the teacher and up the steps.

_Damn, I wish the bell would just ring. If I get caught wandering the halls... Keiko will have more to kill me over. I hope I don't need a hearing aid after this._

"Yuusuke." He stopped, looking up. Keiko narrowed her eyes at him. He sighed.

"Nice to see you again, too, Keiko."

"First you take this stupid vacation and now you're getting in trouble before your fourth class!?" He looked over at the wall and saw his escape route.

"Uh, Keiko? Hate to interrupt your lecture but doesn't that sign say 'No Loitering'? And that is a pass for the bathroom, correct?" She growled at him.

"I'll see you at lunch, Yuusuke." She really hated his ability to be a smart ass and get her all angry over little things.

"Feh. Whatever floats your boat, Keiko."

**00000**

Youko was frustrated. He wanted to see Botan. He wanted to see Akina and he was even starting to miss Rumiko.

_These months had better go by quickly._

"This is so boring." Kuronue was leaning back in his chair, flicking paper balls at Hiei, who was growing furious with each paper that hit him.

"Cut it out." Youko muttered, yawning. "It may be boring but I am certain that we can figure out something to do." Hiei had something in mind and sat up fully, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Let's train. After all, part of our 'job' is to train that brat of a Spirit Detective. We may as well train ourselves for a little while." Youko looked at Kuronue, who grinned.

"I've always liked the way you think!" Kuronue's arm went around the koorime's shoulders. Hiei growled.

"Don't touch me." Kuronue stumbled back when Hiei pushed him and fell over the chair. Kuronue yelped and sat up, glaring up at his 'foe,' a plan forming in his mind for revenge.

"I like the idea of training." He said darkly, a scowl coming to his face. "I take dibs on the twerp." Youko rolled his eyes.

_This should actually be interesting. It has been a while since we all trained together._

"I battle winner." The kitsune stated, going outside. They were staying at Genkai's temple. But where the old psychic was, they had no idea. They were just told to stay there and not wander or get in trouble.

_And then Koenma called upon us to deliver that letter to Yuusuke. I wonder what it was about. Perhaps we will find out._

Unfortunately for the youkai, his thoughts were not going to quit on him.

_This is so bizarre. How in the hell could this happen? Koenma must be out of his mind or it hasn't fully developed. As if I want to train his Spirit Detective. But... it seems freedom and redemption comes at a high price._

"Let's go through the forest and to the hill with the tree. That looks like a nice, big spot." Kuronue spread his wings with a wicked grin. "Come on! Last one there-"

"That is just wrong, Kuronue. It's too childish... even for you." Youko mumbled. Then he remembered something and sighed. "Never mind. It seems like I forgot once again."

"It must be pick on Kuronue day, hm?"

"Complain, nag, complain-"

"Let's just go." Hiei snapped, glaring at them.

**00000**

Botan shifted in the uncomfortable pink kimono she was practically forced into. Then, Ayame shoved her into Koenma's office with a reassuring smile.

"Ah, there you are." The godling looked up from his papers. "I see Ayame got to you. Do you have the information?"

"Right here, sir." She mumbled, plopping down the clipboard on his desk. "We got all of the information you wanted." He picked it up, inspecting it.

"Good work." She stood there, staring at him. "What is it?"

"What do you wish for me to do next, sir?" Ayame told her that it was either respect or a jail cell. Sometimes, Koenma's outbursts get the girls in trouble and it would be wise for her to avoid it. He frowned and looked at his papers then opened his desk drawer and took out another clipboard. Apparently, it was list of things that needed to be done. His brown eyes went down the list until he came to something.

"Ah, I think this job would be fine for you." He dug deeper in the drawer and pulled out a folder. "This is a folder that needs to be delivered to Makai. Do not stay long. You can go alone and your dog demon friend can continue being here. This needs to go to one of the leaders..." He continued to explain and Botan felt her heart lift with joy at being able to go home again so soon. Well... some part of Makai... but it was still home. "I will open the portal at least twenty miles from the village. Good luck." She took the folder and bowed slightly, her eyes gazing at it in wonder.

_Finally... I finally got something that will allow me to go there._

She was homesick and she wasn't liking it. Reikai just had too many rules and she felt so strapped down, so trapped. But she wouldn't be... at least for a couple days.

_I hope it goes well._

"Oh, Botan. One more thing." She blinked and looked up at Koenma. "That job was originally going to be Ayame's but she didn't take it. You see, this lord has a thing for pretty women. He does not care if they are mated or not. I am sending Yuusuke with you."

"B-But... what can he do?" She suddenly realized why Ayame turned the offer down. "C-Can you send all of them?"

"Well, the best I can do is send Yuusuke and Youko. That way Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kuronue can go on another errand for me." She nodded. Then she got an idea.

"Koenma-sama... Sir, I would hate to take Yuusuke away from that job..."

"I know what you want, Botan." He said, narrowing his eyes at her. "And so far, I see no danger in it. But I do not know if I can trust you two."

"Koenma-sama, I am not the type to beg or break a promise. I want freedom and so does Youko. We would never jeopardize it. Please? It would make me feel so much more secure. And Hiei and Kuronue cannot be kept under wraps by Kuwabara alone. I know those two." She bit her lip and looked down.

"I see no harm done as long as that gets delivered and you two come back."

"I promise you, Koenma-sama!" She smiled. He sighed.

"Hold on and let me send Ayame to pick him up..."

**00000**

_Well, sorry for the long wait. School can really be a drag. Haven't been online much, either. Hope you all like! Please review and thank you for being patient!_

P


	4. Alone Time

**Twisted Lives**

Do not own.

Chapter 4 - Alone Time

**00000**

_Last time - "I promise you, Koenma-sama!" She smiled. He sighed._

_"Hold on and let me send Ayame to pick him up..."_

**00000**

Youko dodged Yuusuke's attack and punched the boy in the stomach.

"You need more speed. Ningens are awfully slow but you can at least trace the beginning of a demon's speed." Hiei snorted. However, before any of them could even move again, a ferry girl zoomed down to them.

"Youko, we have a mission for you. Come with me to Reikai."

"Just for me?"

"Yes, come on." He got on and looked at the others.

"I'll be back sooner or later." They nodded and Ayame took off. They flew up and entered Reikai. "I have a mission? But I'm not even a Reikai detective."

"I don't know anything about it." She admitted. "Koenma-sama just told me to get you." He blinked in curiosity.

_What the hell is Koenma thinking? I don't want any missions. It's Yuusuke's job, not mine._

Ayame landed on the edge and then walked him through to Koenma's office.

"Koenma-sama? I got Youko." Youko saw Botan with an envelope in her hands and dressed in her old fighting outfit.

"Thank you, Ayame." Koenma explained everything to Youko and the two left. Botan took his hand in hers. They went first to see Rumiko and Akina. They told her of the mission and she told them that she would take good care of their child.

"We would trust you with our lives, Rumiko." Botan smiled and kissed her child on the forehead then hugged Rumiko.

"And I would trust you with my life. See you when you get back!"

"Okay!" Youko watched Botan out of the corner of his eyes. He had missed her, even though they weren't apart for long.

"We will be separated after this for months, right?" He asked, frowing at her. She looked over at him and slid her hand in his again. Then she nodded mutely. "I hate being away from you." Then she smiled slightly.

"I know you by now, Youko. You just wanted to get away from Kuronue and Hiei." He sighed.

"Believe me, they get worse every day."

"Kuronue is mostly at fault. Hiei has been very patient, considering some of the heinous acts Kuronue has done to him." Botan noticed the portal come into view. "This is our stop, ne?"

"Youko? Botan?" They nodded to the ferry girl. "This is where you will go through. Someone will wait for you in that spot in Makai. You have a week to complete the mission. Any questions?"

"No." They went through and saw an demon screaming into a communicator. He was obviously a guard, meant to watch the portal. He looked highly pissed off so they merely nodded to him and intended to go on their way. But he shook his head and gave them a signal to wait. He ground out a reply to the person on the other side of the communicator then turned it off. He sighed and paused. The two kitsunes knew he was counting to ten.

"You two must be Botan and Youko." They nodded. "My name is Bairei. These idiots told me that I have let you two back in after you get done. Well, I have no problem doin' that but you have to prove that you two are the real two. We've had this happen before, where imposters got through. It wasn't on my shift but, hey, I have to follow protocol." He thought for a minute. "Imposters don't usually know a demon's human form. Come on, then, and step inside with me." They looked at each other and walked inside the office after him. "Now, those demons like to get inside and try to take over, figuring we're all stupid. It ain't happenin'." He pressed a button and the entire inside became coated in metal. "No one can see through this. Now, go ahead and transform."

"All right." They did so. Youko looked over at Botan and she looked at him. In place of her silver hair were pretty cerulean curls but her eyes remained the same. She grinned at him and peered at his red locks and emerald eyes. Then they looked at Bairei. He nodded and they went back to their demon forms.

**00000**

Youko and Botan had been traveling in silence for two hours. It was comfortable and Botan found herself feeling a little nervous about the mission. She had an anxious feeling in her stomach. They had slowed down some, hoping to catch a glimpse of food somewhere close. Then Botan's communicator went off. She took it out.

"Botan?"

"Yes, Koenma-sama?" She stopped and gave Youko silent instructions to find food. He nodded and left. "What's wrong?"

"You know where you are going?" She nodded.

"Yes, we are almost there."

"You have a week, okay?"

"Yes, the girl who let us through said that."

"If it takes less than a week, just be sure to come back on the deadline." She grinned happily.

"Thank you, Koenma-sama!" The communicator went blank and she leaned against the nearest tree, thinking about how wonderful it would be to be _alone_ with Youko. Then she sighed and began thinking about the lord they had to see.

_What will I do? The last thing we need is Youko getting pissed off at some lord. Then he will not only get in trouble but the punishment will be ten times worse._

She then froze.

_Oh, wonderful. I need to fetch firewood. I can barely contain my excitement._

But a smile passed her lips and she let out a joyous laugh.

_I am with him alone at last!_

**00000**

Youko came back to camp about a half-hour later, soaking wet with fish in his hand. He did not look as happy as she felt. She laughed at him.

"You look marvelous, darling." He tried to blow his wet bangs out of his eyes but wound up a failure.

"Since you made fun of me, you get to cook."

"I wouldn't let you cook, anyway. You've grown terrible at it."

He gave her a sharp glare. "Right." She laughed again.

"Stop looking so gloomy. We're alone and no one that we have to split apart." He shrugged and sat down after tossing her their meal.

**00000**

Botan snuggled up to him, her head resting under his chin and her arms around him. He held her around the waist with one arm while stroking her hair.

"This is nice, ne?" He nodded and smiled. "Koenma-sama said we can stay until the deadline. But we have to be back in a week." Her silver tail swayed with anticipation. "An entire week away..."

"I can hardly wait to see what awaits us." He laughed.

"I wonder what the others are doing..."

**00000**

Kuronue was bored. This was not a good thing. There was one reason that this was not good and that reason was that he always tried to find a way to amuse himself. This was not good because he would always try to irritate someone else.

There were only two people there. One demon and one ningen. But the demon was his favorite to irritate. Always was and always will be. This was why he was the way he was. It was because this certain demon always knocked every single brain cell from his head every time he tried to amuse himself.

The other thing that was not good was that there was food in front of him that he was not eating because he had had his fill. And he opted for a food fight, which was very stupid. But that was just him.

"_KURONUE_!" Now, this demon was going to die. Because he happened to get the other demon extremely pissed off. The other demon was not a nice demon when he was pissed off. Well, he was never a nice demon but that wasn't the point. The point was that this demon had a short fuse. A _very_ short fuse.

"I-I didn't mean it, Hiei!" The demon named Hiei was going kill the demon named Kuronue because the latter had started flinging mashed potatoes with gravy at the former. The ningen, whose name was Yuusuke, was too busy laughing to try and save Kuronue. Hiei's face was dripping with hot gravy and mashed potatoes. His hand was gripping his sword and he was swinging it wildly at Kuronue, attempting to decapitate him.

"Get back here, you little-" Hiei lunged at his prey and lost his sword on the ground after he began pummeling Kuronue.

"Uh...okay, you guys! You can stop now, Hiei!" Yuusuke stopped laughing and was watching the two duke it out. Every once in a while, they would need to do this. Of course, after an hour of it, Hiei won. The koorime picked up his sword and sheathed it before walking away to clean himself off. Kuronue... Let's not even go there. Yuusuke helped him up and shook his head. "You shouldn't make Hiei angry anymore. I didn't think you'd live to see tomorrow."

"Well, it was...fun in the beginning."

"You are not brave. You're stupid. Now, let's go get these cleaned up." The demon looked pretty bad. Now, as I said, let's not even go there. Kuronue sighed.

_At least I'm alive..._

Well, that's one way of looking at it!

After an hour of complaining that he was getting a stiff neck, Yuusuke hit him with the first aid kit metal box.

"You would think that a stiff neck is the least of your worries!" Of course, the punk had absolutely _NO_ experience with injuries. He just got them. He never treated them. Yuusuke knew next to nothing about how to wrap them, how to apply the ointments without touching the nasty-looking injuries, or even how to follow the step-by-step instructions. He continually complained that the items used in the instructions were not in the kit. Kuronue now had a headache.

"Why don't you call someone who knows what they're doing? You might wind up feeding me disinfectant." Yuusuke hit him with the box again.

"Shut up! I'm _trying_ to concentrate! Do you _want_ me to screw up?" The demon snapped his mouth shut and quelled his next comment. Complete and utter silence filled the room for five minutes before a feminine voice called to Yuusuke from the door.

"Yuusuke! Where are you?" She found him quickly enough and saw Kuronue's poor condition and her boyfriend holding the medical kit. "Yuusuke! Don't tell me that you don't even know how to use a first aid kit!"

"I don't pay attention in health!"

"Get out!" She kicked him out of the room and concentrated on the poor demon that Yuusuke had been trying to fix.

**00000**

Botan and Youko had picked up and started walking again. Makai's conditions made them weary so they had a short rest before setting off once more.

"We just have to keep moving, right?" Botan asked with a smile. Youko nodded. He felt better, being home in Makai. Reikai and Ningenkai were far too crowded with beings that he either mistrusted or just plain despised.

"We will make it there in no time." She felt a chill run down her spine. What about that lord she heard about? She felt afraid already but how would she deliver the message to him? She hated seeing Youko angry and he would be if that lord were to try something. Despite the fact that she tried to hide her feelings from him, it was hardly working. "Calm down, Botan. Nothing will happen to you." She frowned.

"It isn't me that I am concerned for. I hate seeing you angered..." She trailed off. One never knew when Youko was short-tempered unless they tried something to tick him off. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." She grinned up at him and nodded. Perhaps he was right and she was worrying for nothing.

An hour of silence. This was not her idea of fun but at least she was away from Reikai.

_Speaking of Reikai, I wonder how Rumiko is doing..._

Botan could imagine the demon taking complete control of those oni. She smiled at the thought of Rumiko running that stock exchange.

**00000**

Botan was just about right. Rumiko slapped an oni on the head with the file he had brought to her. He yelped and inched away from her, out of the reach of her hand.

"I told you that you have to read where these things go! This goes to Koenma, not me!" She handed it back to him with a furious glare. "Hurry up!"

"Y-Yes, Rumiko-sama!" He ran off quickly. She sighed.

"His office is the other way!" The oni stopped before running the right way, sending her a sheepish look. She noticed another oni walking toward her. He smiled.

"How are things going?" He asked, handing her clip board. She took it from him with a sigh.

"George, how do you put up with them?" Her eyes went down the list on the paper. "What's this?" George cleared his throat softly.

"A list of things that Koenma-sama needs done before tonight." She sighed. "You better get on it before too long."

"Yeah, I know." She walked away from him. The first thing on the list was to go to records and get an old book. The second thing was to fetch a file from Ayame, who had her hands too full to take it to the godling. She sighed. The third thing was paper work. She had to sort through all of the stuff that he had done and take it to where it needed to go.

_How fun. I guess I'll have to see Akina later on, then. The poor thing probably misses her mother. Botan, get back sooner than a week._

The demon missed her kitsune friend severly already. She could only imagine how Akina must feel, being stuck with some ferry girl. Despite how nice the girls there were, they would never measure up to Botan. They didn't have the things that Akina needed.

_This is going to be a long day. How the hell am I supposed to get all of this done in three hours? Koenma, if I don't pass out, you will meet with my wrath!_

She smirked when she thought of pummeling the godling into the white tiled floor.

_Too bad it'll never happen. I'd get in much too much trouble. But it was a nice thought..._

She headed off to find Ayame.

**00000**

Keiko finished the last wound on Kuronue and smiled in triumph. She looked at her work with pride in her honey brown eyes.

"Do you feel a little better?" She asked. Kuronue nodded sheepishly. Then he blinked.

"Say, I've never met you before. What's your name?" She frowned before sitting down in the chair across from him.

"My name is Keiko." She answered. He nodded and inspected her work. It wasn't as good as Youko's work but she was only a ningen girl so he knew this was as good as he would get for now. "I've never seen you before, either. Who are you? How do you know Yuusuke?" He knew that telling her the truth would get extremely ugly results so he vouched for being smart for once. He didn't need any more hazards.

"My name is Kuronue and-" Yuusuke walked in, raising a brow at him.

"Boy, do you look lovely. I know Hiei would be proud to see you this bandaged up." Kuronue merely laughed and shook his head.

"Hiei's done worse before. I had a broken arm to deal with for over a week once." Then the demon thought a little more. "Or was it twice...?"

"Did he ever give you amnesia?"

"I can't remember." Yuusuke sweat-dropped and pulled a chair over to seat himself between Keiko and Kuronue.

"How many times have you got into a fight with him?"

"Too many to count, my friend." Kuronue answered with a frown. "I think I tried for a while but lost it just before reaching a hundred because I realized how pathetic it really was. I can't remember exactly what number." Keiko was staring at them both like they were insane.

"How did you two meet each other?" Yuusuke looked over at her. He had almost forgotten she was there.

"I've got a team now for missions until...how many months, Kuronue?" The demon thought a moment.

"Two months, I think." Then he stopped. "She knows about..."

"Yeah, she knows. She got chased down for the first mission because she's close to me. I have to warn her at least because she is at risk."

"Oh, I see." Keiko noticed that Kuronue relaxed visibly. Then he grinned brightly. "Let's go do something fun!" He stood up and hobbled out of the room and Yuusuke sighed.

_I hope he doesn't think that fun will include Hiei... Kuronue, stay away from Hiei._

However, when he heard a scream, he knew exactly what had happened.

"While they're here, I think that we should put 911 on speed dial." He said with another sigh.

**00000**

_Uh, hey there. I am so very sorry for making you wait but I've been busy with everything from some other fics to homework and to being sick. So, I want to apologize and hope to make you laugh with this...odd chapter. Thanks for those of you who've stuck with me!  
_

_Please review!_


	5. Wanting Freedom

**Twisted Lives**

Do not own.

Chapter 5 - Wanting Freedom

**000**

Kuronue quietly tip-toed outside to get some fresh air. He was fed up with staying in Ningenkai. He hated it. He was never really one to like ningens. The way they smelled... It nearly made him sick. He knew that Hiei hated it more. Despite their short-comings, they were friends. It was in Kuronue's nature to act childish and it was in Hiei's nature to act violent and mean. He stared up at the lightened sky. It was nearly morning; the sun just beginning to rise over the horizon of mountains. He felt so trapped there. He felt _too_ trapped. In Ningenkai, he had no freedom. He longed for the scents of other demons surrounding him. That was why he lived in Makai and stayed away from most of the ningen villages.

"Why are you up so early?" He turned to see Hiei standing in the doorway, sword at his hip as usual. There was no doubt in the bat demon's mind that the koorime wanted an early start at training.

"I couldn't sleep." He answered honestly. Indigo met crimson and remained. "Thinking about Rumiko, ne? You have that clouded look in your eyes."

"No, actually." Hiei walked over and stood next to his friend. "I was thinking about how long our two month sentence will be." Kuronue shrugged, not really wanting to admit that he had been thinking something close to that same thing. "What about you? How fast do you think it will go?"

"Hm." The demon sighed before sitting down and stretching out his legs. "I believe that it will feel like we are here for two centuries...give or take a few." Hiei gazed out at the sunrise, his crimson eyes narrowing slightly as his usual scowl took over the lax and unconcerned look that had been on his visage before. Kuronue knew what that meant. The fire koorime was going to become his usual cranky and irate self. However, much to his surprise, Hiei's scowl faded after a moment.

"Youko will be back in a week. Until then, we need something to occupy our time." The two thieves had never truly been without their beloved leader. Kuronue would not admit it and he was sure as hell that Hiei would not either, but they were jealous. Youko got to go back to Makai for a week.

_Well, he is going to be alone with Botan most of the week. He shouldn't look too horribly bloody and beaten up when he comes back._

An amused grin forced its way to his lips. The bat demon simply adored the 'little fox' and was sure that Akina would turn out just as well. It was rare for Kuronue to feel so much love, loyalty, and devotion to any woman because of his experience with his last mate. However, Botan was not his mate. She was his friend and 'little fox.' He loved the fact that she and Youko were attached to each other by the hip. He knew that they were going to be wonderful parents.

_Though, they still haven't lost that wonderful playfulness._

The two were lovable and adorable when they were being playful.

"Let's go train. I cannot stand here much longer talking about nothing." His peaceful and sappy thoughts shattered and he was left, once more, on the verge of running away or killing himself. He looked up at Hiei.

"Fine." He answered quickly; getting to his feet quickly. "There isn't anything else to do, anyway."

**000**

"I don't want to get up yet, do you?" Botan asked groggily; looking up at Youko with a tired grin. He shook his head before closing his eyes and going back to sleep. The warm Makai sun shone down on them, causing the tired and lazy feeling to increase. They were nearly at the castle. A feeling of foreboding rested in Botan's stomach...

_Or is that just dinner...?_

She was too tired to care at the moment. She was so comfortable and warm...not to mention that she was in Youko's arms. A week was seven ningen days. Meaning that they had five more days to go. If they kept their current pace, they would make it there within one more day. Then they could relax two days and run back to Reikai with one last day to spare. That was the plan and it didn't sound too shabby. About an hour drifted by and Youko finally had enough of his catnap. He was getting hungry. He looked down at his sleeping mate. He was really enjoying their week together.

_Alone is such a nice word. Just us._

All though, he was beginning to miss his daughter, Akina. No, he wasn't desperate enough to miss Hiei and Kuronue's fighting just yet. He stretched before carefully sliding out from under Botan. Then he ran to the nearest river and splashed the cold, crisp water on his face. It woke him up enough to figure out that he needed to hunt for something to eat. However, he was loathe to leave Botan by herself if she was asleep.

_It isn't safe enough here for that. I'll have to wake her up before I go._

His mind made up, he darted off to wake her up. The river wasn't far and he could still sense things moving in their camp. It was just too bad that he had to go further away to hunt any good prey. As he approached, he heard Botan up and moving around. He went through the remaining circle of trees and saw her plopping what remained of their wood onto the ashes left from last night's fire. He walked over to her and slipped his arms around her before kissing her gently. She deepened it for a moment before pulling it away.

"I take it that you are going hunting?" He nodded with a grin.

"Good prey has to be this way. Any further that way and we're in that other demon lord's territory." He brushed one of her silver locks away from her face. "I wanted to make sure you were awake before I left." She grinned.

"I hear the river. I'm going to bathe." He whined.

"Couldn't you do that last night?"

"Why? You want to join me?" She asked with a sly glance. He gave her a look.

"Yes, I do."

"But you can't because you have to go hunting."

"Can't you wait?" She gave him a gentle shove away from her before laughing.

"You can join me but only if you want to take two!"

"What?" She stuck her tongue out at him. He pouted.

"You will have to take two because if you want to join me then go hunting, you'll get messy and have to take another one while I cook." It made sense to him.

"Fine, I'll take two." He gave her a lecherous grin before chasing her through the trees and tossing her into the cold water. She stayed under and swam over to the bank before grabbing his clothes and pulling him forcefully into the water. "That was not fair!" He cried when they both went up for air.

"You should've thought about that when you threw me in." She laughed.

**000**

Shizuru walked up the temple steps, wondering if Keiko was there. She hadn't seen the younger girl since she went here yesterday. She knocked and went inside.

"Hello?" She called. Suddenly, she sensed someone in the hallway. She ran through the door at her right and stopped. A man was standing there, holding a hat in one hand and a brush in the other. He had dark pants on but no shirt covered his damp chest. His long black hair was dripping with droplets of water that fell to his chest. He gave her a cheerful grin.

"Hello!" She felt heat rush to her face but couldn't tear her eyes from him. "What do you need?"

"Uh, I was looking for Keiko..." She stuttered. He blinked his gorgeous indigo eyes.

"That little one that goes around with Yuusuke?" He asked curiously. She nodded. He bit his lip in thought before shrugging. "I haven't seen her since yesterday when she treated my wounds."

"T-Thanks." He nodded and she turned around and walked back into the main room.

_Damn, he was hot..._

She was trying to will her blush to fade. She usually had such good control, too! He walked into the room and past her, heading to the kitchen as he brushed out his long dark locks. Then he stopped and looked back at her.

"Maybe my friend can help you." He gestured that she follow him. She nodded and walked behind him into the kitchen. "Hiei, could you help a damsel out?" The koorime turned around and raised a brow.

"Since when were you a girl? I know I kicked your ass during training but-" He was nearly hit by a brush. Kuronue glared at him in irritation.

"I was talking about _her_!" He grabbed Shizuru by the shoulders and shoved her forward. "She wants to know where Yuusuke's mate is."

"Mate?" The girl asked in confusion. "She isn't-"

"That short-haired girl?" Kuronue nodded enthusiastically.

"That's the one!" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Anything to get you away from me." He closed his eyes and his Jagan began glowing beneath the white bandana. "Hn." He opened his eyes and turned back around to tend to his ice cream. "She's with the baka detective now. They're about two miles from here."

"What a big help you are." Kuronue sighed and let go of Shizuru, who relaxed upon immediate release. "Come on, little one, I'll help you find her." He turned on his heel and left the room. She followed him. "Two miles..." He muttered. He went into another room and came out with a shirt on. Then he pulled his hat on and smirked. "You coming?" She nodded and walked over to him. He thought for a moment. "Arms or back?"

"What?" He shrugged and pulled her into his arms before running out.

_Holy shit, he's fast!_

She closed her eyes and turned her head toward his chest to prevent the whipping wind from lashing her face. Her grip on his shirt tightened. He looked down at her and his smirk grew wider. He still had his charm. He could sense Yuusuke's energy signature right up ahead. He slowed down and stopped when he was in front of the ningen boy.

"Yuusuke!" The Spirit Detective looked up and nearly jumped.

"Kuronue! What are you doing here?" It was just then that he noticed Shizuru in the demon's arms. "What happened? Is she-"

"She's fine." He set her on her feet and she wobbled for a moment before regaining her composure. Then she looked at Yuusuke.

"I was looking for Keiko and went to Genkai's."

"Oh, I see." She turned around and smiled at Kuronue.

"Thanks for your help. My name is Shizuru, by the way."

"Kuronue." He shook her hand and ruffled her hair a bit before turning around. "I guess that run dried my hair. Hm, not bad." He ran his fingers through it briefly. "Guess I'll go back. Koenma told us not to wander. Can't let Hiei eat all the ice cream!" With that and a brief wave over his shoulder, he was gone. Shizuru smiled just a bit.

_Polite, sense of humor, kind of a flirt, and good-looking to boot. Not bad..._

**000**

Botan wrung out her wet hair over the water. She was soaking wet. She hadn't really intended to take a bath in her clothes but Youko had other plans. Actually, they were quite dry since she laid them in the sun after that. She ran quickly back to camp to get there before Youko did. She blushed at the thought of what had taken place but it was nice to actually spend time with him when they were alone together. She missed Akina so much. Her cute little baby... However, she knew that Rumiko was taking good care of her. The inu demon had to be in charge by then. She sweat-dropped.

_I almost feel bad for those oni. Rumi-chan can be a Sergeant General whenever she pleases. I guess it's in her nature. She is kind of pushy when it comes to work._

However, that drive was what Botan admired in her the most. She sat down and looked up at the sky. Rumiko helped to deliver Akina, even volunteered to help in Reikai, and now she was watching the little kitsune pup.

_She is such a kind person. I don't ever think that I could repay her for this._

She looked up to see a strange demon staring at her from across the clearing. She instantly stood up and felt for her weapons.

"Who are you?" She asked coldly. He smirked at her.

"I should be asking you the very same question, kitsune. I am a guard to my lord. What business do you have here?" She grabbed their pack from behind her and pulled out the file.

"This is from Reikai. I have to deliver it directly to your lord." He stared at her with his chilling violet gaze. His black locks fell into his eyes as he looked down briefly.

"Why are you staying here, then?" She growled at him to inform him that the question had been the end of the line. "Fair enough. You should come with me, then. I will escort you to the castle." She didn't so much as blink. "Well?"

"I am remaining here for a while longer." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I will go when I am ready."

"That is not your choice, maiden." She growled again.

"It is my choice. I have the scroll. I have free will." Youko suddenly appeared and looked at the both of them. He could tell that Botan was more than a little angry.

"Who are you now?"

"I am her protector and mate. Who are you to question that?" The tone in his voice made the strange demon flinch before hearing the snarl that came afterward.

"I am a protector of my lord. Are you going to question that?"

"No." The two kitsunes sighed in unison.

**000**

Rumiko sat in Koenma's office, going over the filing job she had just done. Now she had to take them to where they had to go. Then she had some free time to grab some coffee, visit Akina, and then sleep for a few hours. After that, she was scheduled for delivering the food to the prisoners.

_I can definitely count on seeing some people that I know. I'll bet those prisons seem like an idiot convension._

"I simply cannot wait..." She mumbled under her breath.

_Actually, I'll bet they haven't seen a demon woman in ages. Perhaps I should flaunt that and my freedom, which they haven't had since the last ice age._

She smirked. It was actually nice in Reikai, besides the stock exchange type of order, which she found quite refreshing. It was rather nice to test her reflexes.

_Since they have agents, I wonder if they have a training department._

She figured that it might be fun to challenge a couple of agents. Then again, she liked the size of the library they had. She had so much to see and so very little time to attempt seeing it.

"Rumiko!" Ayame waved to her. "Do you have the file I need? It's for the commission for the new recruits."

"Recruits?"

"Ferry girls. They just started two weeks ago. There are two of them. They should be in the same folder." Rumiko opened her bag and leafed through the folders quickly. She removed one and handed it to the ferry girl. "Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for." The dog demon sighed.

_Then again, I hunger for adventure and thrills every once in a while. Lucky you, Botan. I only hope that you're having as much fun as I think you are._

**000**

That ends this chapter for now. What will happen next?

... Please review!


	6. Family Reunion

**Twisted Lives**

Do not own.

Chapter 6 - Family Reunion

**000**

Kuronue sat on the roof of the temple, staring up at the sky. He was becoming less childish and he hated it. This place made him want to grow up.

_Stupid Ningenkai. I should just go back to Makai and hide away for the rest of my life. Actually...I would rather be in Reikai's prisons. The only reason I'm not is because of Akina and Botan._

He sighed and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"It's awfully quiet without you mouthing off. What are you up here for?" Hiei crouched down next to him. He had just noticed where his demon friend was and decided to question his recent behavior.

"I don't feel like mouthing off. I want to go home." Kuronue rested his chin on his folded arms. "I miss it already."

"You'll miss it less when Youko gets back." The koorime stood up and sighed. "This place just makes me want to slit my own throat." His crimson eyes went to the bat demon next to him. He could sense the depression. "You've never left Makai, have you?"

"No, never." The reply was soft. "This is the first time in my life I've been away from it. The familiar scent of demons, the familiar aura, and...home." He was homesick.

"I've been here before. It wasn't as developed last time around but it was just as irritating. It was by choice that I was here. My old partner and I didn't see eye-to-eye. That...and I was searching for Yukina."

"You found her here, didn't you? I remember something about that." Silence followed. Both of them were trapped within memories of their pasts. Each was thinking something similar.

_How will I ever survive these two months?_

**000**

The two kitsunes were forced to follow the lord's guard to the castle. It was easier than killing him and getting everyone against them. They were silent and the tension was still rising. The guard felt it. He hated it. It was beginning to make him nervous. After all, he had no idea how powerful those two were. Not to mention that his memory screamed at him that the one kitsune was the famous Youko Kurama. That was really giving him a reason to be afraid. As soon as they cleared the forest, the castle loomed before them, challenging them to enter. Youko nearly snorted.

_All that's missing is some creepy music and lightning..._

Botan was looking around, trying to sense whether or not they had a reason to be alert. The demons in the army didn't seem convincing. It looked more like Halloween. Even demons knew about that ningen holiday. They knew enough from the ningens that lived in Makai. As soon as they got inside the main gates, everything changed. Beautiful flowers spanned across the entire courtyard and many different water fountains rested here and there. Even the servants were beautiful; dressed in flowing kimono and robes of silk. Her amethyst eyes went wide.

_Wow... I never imagined that he would be this crazy over beautiful things._

She looked up at the castle and felt her heart nearly stop. It looked different than it had outside of the gates. The guard felt more at ease since he was back in his normal surroundings. He looked back at them every so often to soak up their reactions. The kitsunes seemed to fit in with everything around them...

"There is a barrier constructed at the gate. Outside, it looks like a warlord's castle. The only way you can come through the barrier is if you mean the lord no harm." He stated softly. "The more I come back from the outside, the more beautiful it always seems." Botan looked at him with a small frown.

"What is the lord like?" Their escort smirked with pride.

"He isn't a warlord. In fact, I am surprised that you can't tell by all of this. He loves beautiful things more than he loves anything else. It isn't just women but other things too. He surrounds himself with things that are pretty so that he can never experience anything impure." He sighed. "He believes that all of these things will protect him somehow. I've never gotten used to it but I'm not complaining..." Youko looked at his mate and felt a little twinge of nervousness.

_If he makes one move on her..._

Then he remembered that he could not harm the lord. It would be too risky. All he had to do was stand beside her and hope that nothing went wrong.

"Ah, here we are. Please, use manners and do not insult the lord." The guard stated dryly. "I will lead you to the throne room. Follow quickly." Botan felt a knot form in her stomach and knew that, without a doubt, she was afraid of what could happen. She was representing Reikai so it wasn't like she could fight back, even though she had the ability. Two large mahogany doors rested in front of them and the guard gave them both a stern look before swinging them open.

"My lord, I have brought the intruders. They are messengers from Reikai." He bowed and waited until he was dismissed. Botan and Youko both had their eyes on the red velvet carpet that rested on the tile floor. This guy was rich.

"Come forward, trespassers." The two looked up at the lord and stared in rapture until they got to the stairs that led to the throne. "What does Koenma need of me now?" It was Botan who had the job so she withdrew the folder and held it out to him. He stared at her for a long moment before taking it. When he finished reading the document inside, he requested a pen from his servant. Botan didn't really mean to stare at him but he was striking. Yet...he was also somewhat familiar. He had long brown hair that was tied back below where the crown rested on his head. It was a small golden crown that she would describe as not very showy. He had dark onyx eyes that seemed to penetrate her very body and examine her soul. His skin was fair and light with only a small trace of a tan from being in the sun. He wasn't dressed too elaborately; seemingly wanting to be comfortable. He wore a long blue robe over a simple kimono that was decorated with flowers and had jewels sewn onto it. When he handed the folder back to her, he made sure to look her over closely. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Lord." She averted her eyes; feeling guilty for even looking at him like she had. Youko seemed just as surprised as she was. "May we leave, Lord?" She asked quietly. The lord found himself staring at the bite mark on her neck. It was obvious that she was mated. Those trivial things did not really matter to him but if it was against her will, he would do nothing.

"Call me Lord Okano." His name sounded very familiar to her. She looked up at him once more before smiling slightly.

"Eizan-san?" She asked softly. He narrowed his onyx eyes at her before blinking. The color of her eyes... He had met her before. She used to have amber eyes but he remembered the vividness of those eyes in her ningen form.

"Botan?" He leaned forward to get a better look at her. "Is that really you? I have not seen you since you were a little girl..." She ran up the steps and embraced him. "You have grown up so much! Not to mention that you have found yourself a mate!" He grinned. "My little niece... I never thought I would see you again. Your parents..." He trailed off. She pulled away from him and grinned.

"Eizan-san, would you like to meet my mate?" She gestured back to Youko; who was watching them with wide eyes. "That's my Youko." She looked back at her uncle. "We have a baby girl named Akina. But she is with my friend Rumiko in Reikai."

"Why are you with Reikai?" He asked; raising a brow in curiosity. She frowned slightly before explaining everything. "I see... I guess I cannot blame you or be angry with you. You have given it up, correct?" She nodded. "Then all will be made well. I suppose you could stay here for the night. We can have a chance to catch up before you rush off back to Reikai."

"What do you think, Youko?" Botan looked back at her mate and waited until he nodded to grin. "We'll stay the night!"

**000**

Kuronue sat by himself in his room, staring down at a book that he found. It wasn't interesting at all but it took his mind off of things. He hated sitting around but he didn't feel like getting hurt. His indigo eyes went to the door when he heard someone calling out inside the temple. Getting up out of curiosity, he walked along the hallway until he came to the door that led into the large living room. He slid open the door only slightly and sniffed the scent in the room. It appeared that it was the one girl that he had taken to find her friend, Keiko.

_Her name was Shizuru, wasn't it?_

He pushed the door completely open and walked out to see her.

"Oh... Kuronue, wasn't it?" She asked softly. He hadn't startled her. Raising a brow at her, he leaned against the doorway before crossing his arms.

"Looking for Keiko again?" He queried with a light teasing tone to his voice. She flushed briefly and looked away from him. "What is it, then?" Silence invaded the room for a few moments before Shizuru looked up.

"Actually, I was looking for you. Do you want to come with me? I was going to go to the park and figured that maybe you'd like to walk with me." He blinked. That was one thing that he never imagined.

"Well...I'm not really supposed to leave the temple." She bit her lip and gave him a hopeful glance. "But...I surely cannot deny the request of such a lovely girl." He looked quite the same in his ningen form, except that all of his demonic features were made normal. She smiled when he went toward the door.They left and she took the lead, knowing the exact way that she wanted to go. Though, he didn't seem quite the same as when she had seen him before with Hiei. She thought he was charming, knowing that he tried to act intelligent and serious, when he was goofy and playful. He dropped the seriousness when he grew bored. However, when he was quiet and reflective, as he was then, Shizuru figured that it was a good idea to get to know him better.

"What do you guys do in Makai? What did you do that made you get arrested?" She asked softly, gazing at him with her inquiring light brown eyes. He smirked as an odd sense of pleasure clouded his mind. It nearly made her shiver. The look in his indigo eyes was distant as he thought about the answer to her questions.

"Youko, Hiei, and I always used to hang out by the river and plan our crimes carefully. We used to talk about who was ready to be robbed blind. We used to split up and find the perfect contenders. That is how Makai is. You live by stealing and building yourself a great yet terrible reputation. You live day to day with death, killing, spilling blood." He looked over at her. "You'd be surprised at how normal even that life can feel. Every demon is born with bloodlust, the thrill of killing, and the love of battle. Despite all of that, we all have personalities like you ningens." She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the ground beneath her feet.

"You're pretty down to earth, yourself. How can you still have a personality like this when you've robbed, murdered, plundered..." She trailed off. He grinned, revealing his sharp fangs. His dark raven hair brushed his pale cheek.

"Ever hear of split personalities? Every demon has 'em. In fights, we can choose to be callous and cruel without flinching. It's all up here, love." He tapped his head. "Sometimes, I feel it begin to surface when I get angry but we can control it. Ningens have it, too; 'cept you don't tend to tap into it. Sometimes the effect is irreversible and that's how you get serial killers and twisted psychopaths that don't seem to have a soul." She blinked. Common knowledge for demons was upper level psychology for ningens. No wonder most demons were so good at evading death. Well, the smart ones, anyway...

"I never thought about that." She felt sort of dumb compared to him. Then again, if demons didn't know all there was to know about the body and mind then they could just kiss life good-bye. "Well, I like this side of you. I never thought that demons could even have nice sides...or senses of humor." He smirked.

"Well, if I were normal, I'd go insane living with Hiei and Youko. Talk about boring... Not to mention that picking on Hiei is my favorite hobby. I couldn't live without mocking him at least...three hundred times a day. And he can't live without mortally wounding me at least a hundred times a day. It depends on how long we spend together."

"I feel bad for Youko. And...doesn't he have a family?" Kuronue nodded in response to her question with a gentle smile resting on his lips.

"Botan and their daughter Akina. When we first met the little fox, she and Youko had some problems with each other. I tried suggesting trust games but those two..." He grinned. Shizuru felt a certain sadness eminating from him with her empathy. It was hidden under all of his good-natured happiness...but it was there. "Hell, they nearly wanted to fight each other until one of them was dead and bleeding but that was long ago...or so it seemed." She felt an awkwardness seize her for what she was about to ask.

"Kuronue, did you...lose someone special? I sense...a deep sadness inside of you." She bit her lip. "And I only sense it when you talk about Botan and Youko." He frowned briefly before stopping. She halted her walk when she noticed that he wasn't beside her. She was almost afraid to look back but did it anyway. His expression was hidden by the rim of his hat as well as his raven-colored locks of hair.

"You're just a ningen woman, not even in your thirtieth year. What can you know of such sadness?" He looked up with haunted eyes and a sad smile. He had such deep pain hidden inside of him that nearly made her want to cry. "Don't worry your pretty little head about such things. You've a good head on your shoulders. If you're as smart as I think you are, you have nothing to fear." He walked up and patted her head with a surprisingly cheerful grin before continuing on in the direction they were heading.

**000**

Youko walked around the castle with his mate and her uncle as Eizan gave them the tour.

"When you get released, you should come and visit me again. It is great to have you." The lord put his arm around Botan's waist and grinned. "And who would have ever known that your eyes would change? My, this reminds me of the story of your ancestors."

"My ancestors had eyes like these, as well?" He nodded.

"Yes, they did. As a matter of fact, the color changed when they were pregnant with their first child." He frowned. "The babies all had amethyst eyes until they were a year old. Then it would change to gold until they grew and were pregnant. I suppose it has to do with a myth from long ago." Youko gasped and stopped walking.

"I've heard that myth before. It was one that told the story of the beautiful maiden who was turned into a fox when she said no to a lord who had asked for her hand in marriage." Botan looked at her mate, feeling a little left out that she didn't know the story. He caught her gaze and smiled. "She was in love with another man. He was a demon and a rogue. He found out soon that she was pregnant with the demon's child. The lord threatened to have her hanged for her boldness. She pleaded to him that she could not be a good wife if she did not love him. He ignored everything she said until she told him that she would rather cut her own throat than marry someone she didn't love. He took her threat seriously only after he found her in the room he locked her in with a knife to her throat. She began to cut herself but he put a spell on her that turned her into a fox and the knife dropped to the floor. She found that she could no longer hold it. He released her, telling her that she could be with the one that she truly loved." Eizan smiled. "When he turned her into the fox, her amethyst eyes went gold and so, when the baby was born it had her amethyst eyes. However, when the girl turned one year old and the demonic presence began radiating inside her body, it changed her eyes to the gold, like her mother's. Also, after the child was born, the woman found that her eyes went back to normal, demon form or not."

"I remember that well. It was such a wonderful tale that children would sit and listen to from beginning to end." He looked at Youko with a smile. "You two have a little girl, then." Botan grinned and nodded.

"Little Akina." Her eyes sparkled with pride. "We'll bring her when we come again." They arrived at the guest room and he told them to rest a while until dinner was prepared. Youko watched as she spun around and fell onto the bed. "This is so awesome! I haven't seen Eizan-san since I was a little girl. Those memories are starting to fade..." He walked over and stared down at her with a soft look in his beautiful deep amber eyes. They were a darker shade of amber than usual. "What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked quietly. He only moved away, shaking his head.

"Let's follow his suggestion. I'm tired." His blunt words seemed to sting her as she moved over to make room for him. It made her angry and upset at the same time to have him withdraw himself like that. But what could she do besides sleep? Her mind felt heavy, as did her body. The soft bed allowed her to fall quickly into a dreamless sleep.

**000**

"Why are you being so moody today?" They returned to their guest room after dinner. Youko didn't seem as withdrawn but still harbored some unease in his eyes. He sighed as she followed him over to the bed.

"I'm just tense. This is Eizan's territory and it makes me uncomfortable." He looked over at her. "I'm sorry." She put her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.

"It's all right... I just...thought you were being distant. That look you gave me before-" Youko leaned over, brushing his lips against hers, feeling her shiver as his hands roamed slowly down her body. He backed her over so that they were sitting on the bed before she wrapped her arms around him again, burying her hands in his silvery locks. Then she let her hands drop to his chest, where she worked to remove his shirt. He assisted her in her mission, smirking against her lips.

"I want you..." He said quietly, trying to remove her shirt, just as she had with his. Since he had helped her, she gave him the same assistance. She laughed and moved closer to him, sitting in his lap. Botan could feel the heat from his body against her cool skin. He ducked his head, nipping at her tender flesh with his sharp fangs. She felt chills, despite his warmth against her.

"Nothing is holding you back." Her voice trembled as she whispered the words in his ear. He felt a sudden chill ripple across his body. A tingling feeling ran down his spine. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his pounding heart. She still knew how to make him shiver. "Youko..." He smirked and kissed his mark on her neck before licking her skin up to her chin. She laughed, trying to gently push him away. "Cut that out!" He smiled.

"Why should I?" He chuckled, the sound resonating from his chest. "After all, nothing is stopping me." His voice was husky; his eyes the same deep amber as they were earlier. Suddenly, she understood what was going on in his mind, not that she really needed a hint anymore. He growled as he pushed her down onto the bed. She felt his lips against hers, felt his body pressed against hers, and felt herself being consumed by her love for her lover.

**000**

I think I'm gonna leave this chapter here. It is pretty long...I guess. Sorry I haven't been that great at updating this. I feel bad...really, I do. Time to get back in the swing of things though, now that I have a keyboard under my fingertips. Even if it isn't my own keyboard...


	7. Unrequited Love

**Twisted Lives**

Do not own.

Chapter 7 - Unrequited Love

**000**

Hiei stared blankly at the sky, feeling bored beyond belief. He had trained alone for a few hours and then bathed before eating something that looked like snow and tasted really sweet. He missed Rumiko and wondered what she had to do. There wasn't any mission that had been assigned tp him and since the Spirit Detective was nowhere in sight, he had nothing to do.

_I'm even beginning to miss Kuronue..._

The bat had taken a liking to wandering around the city in the company of the young woman named Shizuru. He felt sick. Since when did he miss Kuronue's childish and idiotic antics? Oh, right. Ever since he began to stop them. It was just so odd not to have him around, causing some sort of catastrophe or small disaster.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" His ears picked up a smooth, feminine voice calling out and he moved to the edge of the roof.

"Rumiko?" She looked up at him, a grin brightening her features. Her bright brown eyes widened in glee. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Reikai, right?" Rumiko nodded.

"Koenma-sama let me go because I'm not really in any trouble and I didn't have a warrant, not to mention that I finished my work early. And...hey! Am I supposed to yell at you while you stand up there all day?" He smirked and jumped down to talk to her and maybe even hold her. He have done the latter but there was something occupying her arms.

"Akina?" She laughed and set the baby down on the grass. "Rumiko... I..." He felt awkward even trying to say the words. "Weren't you going to finish speaking?" She laughed, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"I was going to say that I missed you, you little dummy." She threw her arms around him. After a moment, she pulled away. "Am I going to have to do all the work?" He chuckled with a smirk resting on his lips. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her gingerly. She pulled away and gave him a teasing glance. "Is that all you've got? You, the tough and deadly fire koorime?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you believe that was all, then you've got something coming." He pushed her to the ground and kissed her hard, pressing his hot body against hers. She would've been worried if he weren't a fire koorime and had a normal body temperature above that of everyone else. He pulled away and raised a brow. "Well?" She laughed again, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Much better." He rolled over, sitting down next to her. "You know, this place is kind of nice. Sort of reminds me of home..." The koorime snorted and lay back, pillowing his head with his hands.

"This place reeks of ningens. You're a dog demon, you should smell it. I hate this place." She sighed. The truth was, she could smell it but she didn't mind it. Some demons smelled worse. "The stench is overbearing." She looked over at Akina as the little baby played around with a piece of grass.

"So, anyway... Where's Kuronue?" She had to relieve his sudden foul mood or else he could possibly flip out on her. "I don't sense him around here."

"He's found a new way to occupy his time. The idiot's been prancing off with a ningen woman for the past couple days." She blinked in confusion. "Don't know what's the matter with that fool."

**000**

Kuronue was about to push Shizuru again on the swing when he suddenly turned away and sneezed. Trouble was, he didn't recover in time to avoid getting clobbered with the swing. Shizuru stopped herself and got off, hurrying over to him.

"Are you alright?" She set one hand on his shoulder and the other on the hand that he used to hold the spot on his chest where he got hit. "Kuronue?" He chuckled before nodding his head. However, she couldn't help but catch the cold, blood-thirsty glint in his eyes before it changed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me. I'm a demon, remember?" She tried to smile but found it to be difficult. It was different, easier to have it explained to her about demons and split personalities than to actually see it. The kind and warm gaze he gave to her made her think she had been seeing things. "Shizuru?" Demons were so different. They lived life on the edge of a double-edged sword. They were always in danger and never let down their guard. Demons were _never_ meant to mingle with ningens. She shouldn't be around Kuronue... "Shizuru? Are you okay?" She began to tremble. No matter how much she liked him, they couldn't be friends. He was too different, too dangerous. "What's wrong?"

"What?" She asked softly. "Oh... I'm sorry. I sort of spaced out for a minute..." She noticed that she was still touching him and quickly withdrew her hold. His face softened into what she felt was a pain-filled expression.

"You're...afraid of me." He looked away. "I'm sorry that I scared you. It's fine if...you don't want to see me anymore." She put her hand up to her mouth. She had rarely felt such fear, even when it came to the supernatural. But the way he had looked... She backed away from him, feeling as though she had done enough damage.

"I-I'm...sorry." She turned around and ran from him. He stood there, alone, watching her run from him as memories of what had happened when he lost the most important woman in his life surfaced in his mind.

**"Kuronue, I don't love you. Stop acting like we can fix this!"**

He sat down on the swing, trying to force the memories to go away. He bit his lip so hard that he drew blood, though he didn't even realize it. His mind was buried in his past.

**"Please... Tamiko...don't leave me! Don't..." His voice cracked as she walked toward the entrance of their home. She stopped and looked back at him, her blue eyes filled with tears.**

**"Do not make this harder than it has to be. Let me go. Let me be with him." As she spoke, his vision began to blur. Her face became distorted, causing him to let out a startled whimper. "I can't stay here...with you...any longer..."**

After that, his memory of the pain of that night was suppressed and he couldn't remember what happened. His indigo eyes took in the park, took in the couples, the families, the children... How badly he had wanted a family with her. He had devoted himself to her every whim. But she tossed him aside for someone else.

**"I don't love you..."**

Had she used him, as Hiei had claimed? The koorime and the kitsune had wanted nothing more than to find her and murder her. But Youko had held himself and his friend back. At times, Kuronue was angry enough to leave the cave and go back to their home to try and find her and scream at her until his vocals burst. But she was never there. He stood up, feeling as though his current bout of suffering would last as long as the stay on Ningenkai. However, he hoped that his mind would be merciful enough to just let it last the night.

**000**

By the time he made it back to the temple, the sun was setting. He couldn't have been more grateful for darkness. He wanted nothing more than to drown in dreams that he had not had in a very long time. If his wish came true, he would feel better by morning. The depression that was eating away at his mind made him lose his senses, made him more than vulnerable. He stumbled into his room and threw himself onto the bed, burying his face in the soft feather pillow. If only for that night, he would let tears fall from his eyes. If only for that night, he would succumb to the pain. If only for that night, he could wish for something more than loneliness and misery.

Not long after he had fallen asleep, he was woken up by a soft crying. It was muffled but he could hear it nonetheless. Standing up and going out to the main room of the temple, he found the front doors open and Rumiko sitting outside on the porch steps with a fussing Akina in her arms. He approached quietly and stood in the doorway.

"Let me take her. You can go back to bed." The dog demon turned to look at him, her brown eyes questioning. "Here, hand her to me." He reached out and took the baby kitsune from her arms. "I'll take care of her."

"Kuronue..." Rumiko tried to protest but there was no talking to Kuronue in his current state. She noticed the soft look on his face and the dim light of pain in his eyes. The way he held the baby made her stop crying. Rumiko smiled sadly before going back inside to go back to sleep, leaving the demon to his painful thoughts.

"That's right, little one. At least...I do have a family that cares about me, right? What do I need with another one?" He went inside, closing the doors behind him before going to his room with Akina cuddled to his chest, her small silver tail brushing against his arm and her tiny ears flicking every once in a while against his neck. He lay down on the bed with her cradled in his warm embrace. "Why do I need another baby in my life...?" She cooed at him and let out a tiny, continuous rumble that made him think of a cat purring. Her tiny hand gripped his shirt and her amethyst eyes searched his face for love and adoration. He smiled sadly at her before sighing. "Just...know that I love you...like I would love my own..."

**000**

Kuronue opened his eyes when the sun shone in from the window, directly onto the sleeping pair. He looked down to find Akina stirring, making a face because of the light shining onto her face. He sat up, shielding her from the brightness as his mind began taking in everything he was supposed to remember. He suddenly didn't feel like getting out of bed. A knock sounded at his door before Rumiko entered to take Akina for her breakfast. When he handed her over, the dog demon gave him a look of concern.

"You're not yourself. Are you going to be okay?" He stared up at her before shrugging and falling back to rest on the bed. "Hiei wants to talk to you. I'll tell him that you're not feeling well..."

"Just send him in here and I'll tell him myself." He stated dryly. She bit her lip to keep from protesting and nodded. The bat demon was most certainly acting strange. Before she left the room, she could have sworn that she heard him whimper. But it might have just been the baby...

About a half-hour later, Hiei barged into the room to see nothing but an empty bed. He had figured as much. Perhaps Kuronue went out to vent his feelings. After all, Ningenkai was making even the koorime feel edgy. He refused to listen to Rumiko's suggestion that his friend was upset about _her_. Kuronue had gotten over that loss...hadn't he? Not unless the stupid fool went and got tangled up in ningen emotion with that woman, Shizuru. Nonetheless, he couldn't talk to his friend about what happened. He had to go to the woman that must have caused his mental distress. After locating her with his Jagan, he took off to find her. The koorime never cared for rules so he didn't care what Koenma wanted him to do. At that point, he felt as though he had suffered enough of a punishment so the deal to remain at the temple unless he had a guide or whatever was null and void. He would talk to the girl, whether she wanted to talk or not.

**000**

Botan opened her eyes and groggily rolled over, half expecting to collide with a certain kitsune. However, the bedding was empty and cold, as though he had left more than an hour ago. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and searching the room.

"Youko?" She got out of bed and pulled on a robe before searching the bathroom and the other few adjoined rooms. Her mate was nowhere to be found. So, she decided to bathe and get dressed. Then she would search outside the guest room.

Walking around the castle hallways without a guide was pretty tedious but she did so nonetheless. Besides, if she continually followed Youko's faint scent, she would be able to find him. And it was really faint, not to mention hard to follow. There were probably so many people going all over the hallways that their scents covered his.

_He must be with Eizan-san. I wonder...where they could be._

She had checked the dining hall but breakfast was long over so she decided to try and search the throne room. As she made her way there, many people stared at her and whispered rumors about her being to the Lord. Of course, she was but half of the story was so ridiculous that it made the entire thing a rumor.

"Excuse me." She stopped before a servant, nearly making him jump from the amount of authority in her voice. "Where is Eizan-san?" He blinked at her for a moment before bowing his head and gesturing that she follow him. "Do you know if my mate Youko is with him?"

"No, Lady." He responded shortly. She gave his back a frustrated glare but decided to let it go. It wasn't his fault he didn't know. They came to a set of double doors made of oak and the servant bowed to her before speaking. "This is the conference room. The Lord is inside." He left without waiting for her to dismiss him. She didn't really care. His job had been completed, anyway.

"Eizan-san?" She called as she pushed open one of the doors. There, at the large table sat Eizan and Youko, discussing things with someone that she never met. "I am sorry to intrude but I was looking for my mate." Youko looked back at her and smiled slightly. "I guess I'll go for a walk. Come and find me when you finish." After he nodded, she excused herself before leaving. She had a feeling that boredom might just find her before he did.

**000**

It hadn't taken Hiei very long to find her and, once he had, he figured that he would corner her when she was by herself. But it seemed that everyone knew her. It took close to a day of stalking before he caught her alone. Just as soon as she was seated on a bench by herself, he took full opportunity of the moment.

"Onna." He appeared in front of her, his crimson orbs giving her a deadly glare. "I want answers from you. I don't care if I take them by force." Of course, he meant by way of his Jagan. "What happened?" She stared at him calmly for a few moments before closing her eyes.

"I don't care to talk about it." Her voice was laced with something the koorime didn't recognize. He continued to stare quietly at her until finally, he sat down next to her. Shizuru knew that to be a challenge. If she didn't tell him, he would continue to follow her and wait until she answered...or he would...extract them. In what way, she had no idea.

"Will you take my offer? If you answer every question I present to you, I will leave you alone. If not, I will read your mind like an open book and gain my answers that way." He stated with boredom clear in his tone. She looked over at him with wide eyes. "Yes, I can read minds. You don't have to be so surprised. Demonic abilities far surpass anything you ningens could develop. So, you don't even need to be thinking of the incident. Don't worry, I don't usually erase memories. Why would I bother to concern myself with your personal matters?"

"Then why don't you just read my memories and find out that way? Why haven't you done it already?" She crossed her arms. "I don't see why you're so concerned about my memories..."

"What the hell did you say to Kuronue? What did you do to him?" His voice was low, his anger seeping slowly into tone. "What happened between you two?" She stared at him.

"I...don't understand. What do you mean? Nothing happened." He reached over and grabbed her arm, gripping it so tight that she could feel him nearly cut off her circulation.

"Don't lie to me, onna. I _know_ that something happened. It isn't every night that my partner remembers that wench and wallows in sorrow so deep he could drown himself." He growled out the last sentence, making her wince as he squeezed harder with every word. "_Speak._" She nearly cried out but he pulled her closer, his eyes glaring daggers into her own.

"I...I left him at the park." She said quietly. His grip didn't ease, as she had so hoped it would. "He got hit by the swing and...the look that crossed his face... I was _scared_, okay?" Her voice began to get louder as she continued to talk. "He told me all about how demons have split personalities... One that's normal and the other allowing them to...kill others without a second thought. But it was so different seeing a look like that on his face when...he had been so kind and gentle before it."

"You stupid..." He shoved her, letting go of her arm with a look of disgust. "How could you be such an idiot?" His tone was sharp, cutting her deeply with his insulting words. "Don't you see what you've done?"

"No, I don't. He told me...that...I didn't have to see him anymore." Shizuru felt chills run down her spine. She was acting too strangely for her own good and she knew it. But pushing this demon's buttons wasn't one of the wisest options so she had to tell him or risk her life. She had never had to deal directly with demonic figures before. Now she was seeing them almost every day. The same ones, at that! She wasn't one to get scared but Kuronue had been so sweet...and that cold, unforgiving look on his face...

"He is such an idiot! You two would make a fine pair! What the hell is with everyone being such morons?" The koorime was angry enough to beat his said partner to a bloody pulp. "That..." He began mumbling words and she wasn't even sure if they were in her language. She began to grow curious about what had gotten him so fired up. And why had he mentioned Kuronue remembering a girl?

"What is all of this about?" She asked, finally regaining her composure since she had something else to focus on. "Was Kuronue in a relationship before?" This stopped the koorime's tiraid only briefly.

"It isn't any of your business. Excuse me now while I go find my idiot partner and kick his ass." He disappeared from her sight, going so fast that her eyes could hardly follow. She was far too curious because of the current situation. So, she began running in the direction of the temple, hoping that her questions would be answered.

**000**

**"I love you so much that...it hurts..." He leaned down, touching his lips to hers. She stared up at him with her beautiful azure eyes. "Don't ever leave me." His whispered words made an innocent blush caress her pale skin. "Become my mate, Tamiko...my love."**

**"Kuronue..." She looked startled at his declaration. But his fevered touches made her surprise melt into something different. "Of course, love..." The childish joy that lit up his face made her laugh. His raven hair brushed her face, making her realize how close he was. She put her hands on his face and pulled him to her, kissing him with such passion that he had no clue that soon those dreaded words would leave her lips...**

**"You will be with me...forever?" She stared up at him. "You will...always love...me?" His voice cracked slightly from his emotions.**

**"Just so long as your heart belongs only to me."**

_My heart...still belongs to you and only you...Tamiko..._

Kuronue leaned against a tree, sliding down it as beads of perspiration ran down his face. He felt hollow, empty. His hand went to the scar where...she had sunk her teeth into his neck.

_My heart can never...belong to another._

He closed his eyes, reliving the happier memories, when he thought misery was the last thing he would feel. A part of him wished her happiness but the other part of him...wished her misery. It was as though...he could never be himself again. His panting slowed as he regained his breath. Training wasn't taking his mind off of his problems. It was making them harder to deal with. Though, the frustration he was venting was monumental. Before another thought could cross his mind, he narrowly dodged a blow from a very swift opponent.

"You are too foolish for your own good." Hiei stood from his crouching position and glared at his friend, his crimson eyes swirling with so much anger. Most of it, Kuronue could tell, was dragged up from the past. "I can't even believe how idiotic you're being."

"Hiei..." Kuronue dropped his explanation, figuring correctly that it would be a waste of breath. For the koorime wouldn't listen. He merely attacked his already worn-out partner. "Will you cut it out? Tell me where this is coming from!" The bat demon was beginning to lose his breath again. He dodged the koorime's attacks only narrowly and they kept coming. He collapsed on the ground after a few minutes of 'training.' Then he had to roll out of the way as Hiei continued to attack without a moment of hesitation.

"Idiot." The koorime paused, standing over Kuronue, eyes narrowed. Not even one bead of sweat rested on his skin nor did his breathing change from it usual calm rhythm.

"You sure know...how to drop a person..." The demon tried to recover as quickly as possible. "Just...know that I prefer to be swept...off my feet. I hate it when...my knees turn to Jell-O..." Hiei's glare only seemed to get harder and, if possible, sharper.

"Shut up and catch your breath so that I can beat the shit out of you." He stated coldly. There was no room for doubt that he was being completely serious.

"What kind of motivational speaker are you?" The koorime waited for a brief moment before answering with a kick to the grounded demon's ribs. "Uhnn..." Kuronue clutched at the spot where his partner's foot connected with his body and tried to roll away. "Why...?" The question was choked out, along with a few grating coughs. Hiei didn't answer. He only stepped closer and pulled the other demon to his feet...by his hair. "Ow!"

"You're thinking of _her_ again, aren't you?" He shoved the taller demon into the nearest tree. "I thought I told you that she was nothing but a ungrateful bitch! What happened is in the past and it should stay there, no matter what happens with some human wench!" Kuronue froze, his eyes growing wide. "Yes, I confronted her about the incident. You shouldn't be so stupid. She is nothing like that cheating..." He went on and on but in all of his rants since Tamiko left, the koorime never used her name.

"Stop talking about her that way, Hiei. She couldn't help the way she felt. But you have to stop getting so worked up over _my_ feelings. The ache will never go away and I've accepted that, so why can't you?" Hiei narrowed his eyes at his partner, not really knowing what to say. "Just...give me time to make it hurt less, like before...all right?" Kuronue knew that it was only Hiei's way of showing that he cared but...enough was enough. "Let me deal with it. It's my problem."

"You couldn't deal with it alone before, how can you do it now?" The koorime backed away and jumped onto the lowest branch of the tree, just above Kuronue's head. "I know that...you still care for her but it is time to stop. You're...killing yourself without even realizing it." The bat demon slumped to the ground, knowing that his friend was right.

"I know you're right... I know it but...I just can't..."

**000**

Well, I think that's about enough for now... I figured that I would give you a long chapter to make up for lost time. Anyway, I'll see what I can do about getting the next chapter out soon. Thank you all for your kind reviews and please continue to read!


End file.
